Max and Fang Having it Out
by Armygirl0604
Summary: My new version where Fang isn't a jerk to Max over Ari, but instead they have it out loudly over his multiple personalities. Also involves Angel, some darts, and a whole lot of screaming.TOTAL FAX STORY!


FOREWORD- First of all- I own nothing! Second of all- this is my edited version of what happened when the Flock and Ari got away from the school together in the third book. For the story, pretend that the whole Flock was okay with Ari. Now, hello to all the people who were nice enough to read my story and who may or may not have lives as pathetically boring as mine! (I'm sort of serious; my highlight of Saturday was emailing my older brother. Everything I do that is even miniscually exciting is family stuff. Oh well, it's still a fun life! Hee-hee! )

(MAX'S POV-DUH; ISN'T THE WHOLE STORY FOR THE MOST PART IN HER POV?)

I was on the rooftop of the cabin. Everyone was inside. Fang was mad at me, though I'm not totally sure why. If he's really just being dramatic about Ari, he's a jerk. Oh wait, I already knew he was a jerk- sometimes. But he's my best friend, so eventually I'm going to have to ask what's bugging him.

A light thump sounded behind me. It seems I won't have to ask. Fang was standing behind me, eyes dark, and I don't just mean in color.

"Why?" his voice was barely audible.

"They were going to kill him." I shrugged.

"Not that," he sighed impatiently. "I mean, why didn't you tell me? About Angel, didn't it…" he seemed to change questions mid-way. "Why wouldn't you tell me that?"

I bit my lip. That was what was making him mad at me? Crud. I hadn't wanted to explain this.

"Max?"

I stared out, away from him as I answered. I was still uncomfortable under his gaze though. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want apologies, I want an explanation."

"It's just…" tears sprang to my eyes as I dumped it all out. "It's just that you've been so different than you used to be lately, and I always thought I could count on you, but then you go spurting crap about giving up and that's just not _you_ and I-I wasn't sure if you were on our side or not and I didn't want to put her in danger and…" Now it was my turn to stare at him with dark eyes. "I thought I could trust you, even if I couldn't trust anyone else. That's always how I felt. Now lately…I'm not so sure I can trust you." Before I could hear his response I leapt into the sky and flew off.

When I got back twenty minutes later he was still on the rooftop. I went to turn around, but he leapt up and pulled me down. I smacked him. He ignored it and looked at me with a combination of hurt, anger, and something I wouldn't name, even in my head.

"Max, how could you ever think you couldn't trust me?"

"I'm still not sure I can." I tried to keep the cool tone out of my voice but he caught it.

"Why are you so pissy?"

"When did you turn into a total stranger?"

"Max," he sighed like it was a hopeless cause, like _I_ was a hopeless cause.

"Don't _Max_ me! I don't even know who you are anymore- I haven't since we left Colorado to get Angel!" Now I couldn't help but let the tears fall and embarrassment was helping fuel the anger and confusion I'd had bottled up inside me for the past few months. "Where's the boy I used to care so much about? Fang-I do love you, but I love the guy I grew up with." I paused then shook my head. "You're not him." I jumped off of the roof and ran inside, knowing he wouldn't try to pick it back up in front of the kids. I was going through it in my mind, totally forgetting that Angel could read thoughts.

She stared at me with wide eyes. "Max, how could you say that to him? How could he treat you like that? I didn't know he tried to- _kiss _you! Max! What's going on with you two?!"

I sighed as I answered her, "I don't even know Angel. But you did a good job sweetie, no one is mad at you. I'll be back later." I headed outside and nearly plowed into Fang.

He stared at me with no expression. "We need to talk."

"_We _don't _need_ to do anything. _You_ need to figure out who you are! Are you the guy I grew up with, the guy who wants to give up, the guy who makes me think he's a traitor, the guy who tried to make out with me, or the guy who acts like a total stranger!? You and your multiple personalities can go talk!" I pushed past him and out into the night. I made it down the slopes to the lake before dropping down to cry.

Fang was gone when I got back.

Then next morning when he came in he was currently in total stranger mode. I sighed and avoided looking at him. In the afternoon I got to meet Fangs number seven and eight. I was outside (again). Fang number seven- rather violent and jerk-wad-ish. He grabbed me by the arm and spun me to face him.

"What do you want from me Max?!"

"What do you mean? Can you be specific?"

"Am I your friend, your boyfriend, or just a guy you're stuck being around?"

"I think that's up to you to decide. I can't tell you who to be."

Fang number eight- the guy who actually knows how to show emotions. Tears sprang to his eyes. "I can't keep playing your games Max."

"What games!? I just want you to pick a personality and stick with it!"

He sighed in aggravation and stomped (yes stomped, like a total p.m.s.-ing chic!) to Iggy. Ig was leaning against a tree, listening to the world around him. I didn't hear what they said until Fang shouted, "She just makes me so crazy!"

I shouted back at him, "You were already crazy, I just proved it!" I slumped against the wall of the cabin. Nudge came out and put a hand on my shoulder. Angel just stood staring at us like we were raving lunatics, which we were. Gazzy was talking to Ari about bombs or something.

"That's it," I said decisively.

"What?" Nudge looked worried.

"I give up. Fang," I walked over to him purposefully. "You're right. We're going to talk. Now," I dragged him by the arm away from everyone else.

"What Maximum?"

"Oh, Maximum, you're real _mad_." I sighed. "Fang, come on, have a brain so we can just talk."

"Fine, what do we need to talk about?"

"You know dang well what we need to talk about. Who are you?"

"I don't know."

"What?"

"I know that I _want _to be close to you, but…did it ever occur to you that maybe the multiple side thing is to block the total rejection I'm getting from you?"

"What?"

"Exactly," he glared at me and turned to leap into the sky. "Max, don't ever expect to see me again." He leapt into the air.

"Fang!" I jumped after him.

He looked down calmly. "No Max, I'm done."

Just then a dart whizzed through the air and hit him directly in the neck. His eyes closed promptly and he fell. I was too far off to grab him. Luckily the fall was only ten feet or so. When I landed the fluid was still seeping slowly out of the dart. I yanked it out of his neck and scooped up his surprisingly light body.

"Iggy! Over here!"

Iggy came to my voice and helped me carry Fang to the cabin. "What happened?"

"He said he was leaving forever and he tried to leave, then the dart just hit him, like it came from nowhere! He fell, like, ten feet and it was still coming out of the dart so I pulled it out of him and called you. Oh no, please don't let him dead!"

"Let me see the dart."

I handed it to him. Now that there was no pressure on it, it had stopped flowing. Iggy and I brought Fang inside and made the younger kids scoot off the couch. Iggy tapped his finger with the dart. A drop had gotten into his blood stream and he was swaying dizzily. I grabbed his arm.

"What is it?"

"Strong anesthetic," he mumbled as he leaned against me.

"Are you okay? Is Fang?" I helped him sit down.

"I'm fine…he should…he should be too."

After a few minutes Iggy was okay. He opened his eyes all the way and said, "It's going to be a few hours before he wakes up. Don't worry, it was just a strong chemical, meant to knock him out. What I'm wondering is, who used it, and why."

Angel just stared at Fang. Nudge shrugged. Gazzy and Ari offered to bomb whoever it was. Everyone but Angel and I went to look for the shooter. Angel tugged on my sleeve. "I'm sorry Max."

"Sorry for what, sweetheart? It's not your fault."

She started crying. "But it is. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But he was going to leave, and you weren't stopping him, and it didn't hurt him! I'm sorry!"

"Calm down Angel. What are you talking about?"

She took a deep breath. "I did it. I shot at him. I got the stuff when I was in the lab with Jeb. He was telling me all about the different chemicals that they use and he said I was going to be his helper from now on. He taught me all about the darts and said that they were the stuff that they knocked you and Fang out with. So by the way, you didn't faint. But when he left me alone for a second, I just, you know, took some. I thought we might need them. He didn't even notice because there were so many. And then when you and Fang were fighting I was trying to ignore your thoughts and his was so loud I couldn't ignore it and he was telling me goodbye. I didn't think you'd be that upset about it! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I didn't think you guys would be so upset about it, because I made him stay and all." She looked away from me. "I didn't mean to cause so much trouble."

"Oh honey," I hugged her tightly. She started crying again. I think I did too. When she was done I held her at arms length. "You were just trying to help, I get that. But I don't think that was the…_best_ way to stop him. But…thank you for trying. I'm going to go clear things up with everyone." I saw the look on her face. "It'll be okay, Angel. They'll understand."

"Hey guys?"

They crowded around me. "What is it?" Nudge asked.

"I found out who it was. Angel took the darts from Jeb's stash of kidnapping gear. She was just trying to help us because Fang wanted to split. She really didn't mean to cause trouble. So cool it and don't ask for details."

They gave me short nods and I went back to Angel. She stared at me with wide eyes. "They're really mad aren't they?"

"No sweetie. They aren't. Did Jeb say how strong the stuff was?"

"He said the full do-dose…"she looked at me for help.

"Dosage," I answered automatically.

"Yeah, that. The full dosage was enough to knock you, Fang, or Iggy out for three hours."

"And he got half…so he'll be out for…hour and a half I'd guess. That means you and I need to come up with one, an explanation for why he passed out, and two, we need to make him stay."

She nodded and bit her lip. "I know how to make him stay."

"How?"

"Tell him how much you love him. That's what's bugging him. He thinks you hate his gust."

"Guts, sweetie. He thinks I hate him?"

She nodded. I leaned against the wall and sighed. She put a hand on my shoulder. "He still loves you though. He loves you a lot."

"He…loves me?" I stared at her.

She nodded. "He always has." She shrugged. "I don't know why he didn't just tell you. I mean, you love him too."

I hate it how she always knows more than she should.

An hour or so later, so all in all, an hour and twenty three minutes after he fell out of the sky, Fang started to wake up. I got Iggy and Gazzy to hold him down so we could talk. His eyelids fluttered open and the first word out of his mouth was, "Max." That's creepy, because he wasn't really awake yet and he hadn't seen me. Did he know I was there, or did he just say my name because for the most part, when there's trouble I'm there with him? I don't know.

He opened his eyes all the way, saw me, and started to try to get up. He fell back unable to move and looking ready to puke. He saw Iggy and Gazzy. "Let me up."

"Sorry, Max said not to, and if we do, you'll just get sick." Iggy shrugged like it wasn't a big deal he was holding one of his best friends down so they couldn't escape.

"Max," Fang started in a warning tone.

"No, you're going to listen to me. Guys, don't listen. Fang…I guess there's only one way to put this." I cracked a grin at him, even thought the room was filled with tension. "I love you, I love you _so_ much!" I leaned down and kissed him.

Whether he'd originally planned on kissing me back or hitting me in the face I'm not sure. He was still as a statue for a moment, then the boys let him up and he sat up slowly, wrapping his arms around me. He pulled me onto the couch next to him and kept kissing me. This time we broke apart to actually _breathe_. He stared at me wide eyed for a moment before grinning briefly. Then his face fell. Neither of us noticed that everyone had left.

"You just don't want me leaving."

"That's not it," I slid even closer to him. "I really do love you Fang. I care a lot about you. Just…you can't leave me. Ever. I need you. Can't…can't you be my friend…_and _my boyfriend?"

He nearly smiled again. "I think so."

"Great!" I kissed him again. He didn't hesitate this time.

_Yes Max, enjoy this. Fang won't be around forever, _ the Voice just _had_ to ruin the moment.

_Shut up Voice._


End file.
